Foxnappé
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Foxie avait fait un magnifique dessin de Powo. Celle-ci émue et excitée, a kidnappé la belle renarde fougère, et l'a emmenée dans son repère. Cependant Lise n'était pas dupe, et, énervée, parti à la recherche de sa petite amie.


**_Disclamer : les personnage sont de réel personnes, des auteurs de fanfic, des amies, donc elles ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'vais continuer de jouer avec leur marionnettes 3_**

**_Non, ce n'est pas l'OS Yuri avec lemon, je prends vraiment mon temps avec lui/tousse/ mais t'inquiètes pas Lise, tu l'auras /cœur/ xD_**

**_Voilà ce que j'ai imaginé après le cadeau de ma renarde fougère préférée ! C'est juste de la connerie à l'état pur. Et merci mille fois Foxie ! X3_**

**_Stop le fangirlisme, et bonne lecture bande de petits insectes salé!_**

* * *

><p>Elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire mais Foxie y avait tenu, bien qu'elle sache que c'était une psychopathe, elle l'aimait bien ce petit escargot, elle la trouvait marrante, et elle se servait un peu d'elle comme cobaye aussi, de temps en temps, alors elle méritait bien un petit dessin, hm ?<p>

Lise était jalouse. Que voulez vous c'est ça l'amour ! Mais chez elle c'était excessif. Elle voyait le mal partout lorsque cela concernait sa petite renarde fougère d'amour. Cette dernière adorait le petit air boudeur que la panda prenait, et n'hésitait pas à lui faire un câlin en murmurant « Mignonne ! », chose qui faisait changer très vite l'humeur de l'ursidé.

Mais en ce qui concernait la fille aux multiples personnalités... Elle avait de quoi se faire du souci. Déjà que celle-ci avait faillit dévorer le petit Geek, sauvé de justesse par Jane et rendu à son propriétaire, AngelM /tousse/ Mathieu Sommet. La jeune fille faisait souvent des expériences... louches.

Et puis quelle serait la réaction de l'attardée en voyant le dessin ?

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Elle avait un petit peu peur en fait.

La jeune Lise, qui depuis tout ce temps était couchée dans son lit, se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à son bureau. S'asseyant sur la chaise, elle ouvra son ordinateur, où la page Twitter était déjà affichée. Elle cliqua sur le compte de Foxie, et alla voir directement dans ses vidéos/photos, qui en possédait maintenant 102. Lise aperçut puis cliqua sur l'image destinée à la tarée, image qu'elle trouva sublime, bien que c'était une connasse moche qui s'y trouvait.  
>Ouais, Lise n'aimait absolument pas Powo.<p>

Elle regarda les commentaires, et tira la moue en voyant que Powo faisait un câlin à sa dulcinée.

Oui, elle était même jalouse des câlins fait sur le net, et après ?

Elle tiqua sur une phrase du zombie, et sa mine fut déconfite. « Ho non » murmura-t-elle tout bas, en relisant le message « Tit n'escargot est très content x3 xD. Il est trop mimi aussi le t-shirt ! Haaaaan x3 (J'vais te voler à lise xD) »

Elle allait le faire. Elle l'avait même sans doute déjà fait. Lise avait appris à se méfier de ce que disait Powo sur le net. Lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose, elle le faisait, surtout si l'idée était perverse ou débile. Le Aria/Ranne. Le Foxie/Lise, et bientôt, qui sait, le Ano/Bunny.*qui en plus, les avait vraiment mis en couple**

Elle se leva, embrassa Jean-Michel, récupéra une batte de base-ball de sous son lit, et, dans son costume de panda, sortit dehors, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, se rendant dans la maison de sa belle.

Elle n'habitait pas loin, elle y serait à peine dans dix minutes, elle avait peut-être une chance de la sauver. Mais les messages remontaient déjà de la soirée... Il était probablement trop tard.

Lise secoua la tête et continua de courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, comme si des chinois la poursuivait, et atteignit enfin la maison de la renarde fougère. Elle entra sans frapper, et tiqua sur ça. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. « Merde merde ! » grommela-t-elle en partant dans le salon.  
>Elle fouilla toute les pièces, et, malheureusement, Foxie était introuvable. Ni Powo d'ailleurs, ce satané escargot n'avait laissé aucune trace !<p>

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, repris sa respiration, et se mit à réfléchir. « Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Allez réfléchit Lise, oublie le M-Preg et réfléchit ! »

Elle se concentra, revoyant dans sa tête les messages échangés avec cette taré. Mais rien, Powo ne leur avait jamais parlé de l'endroit où elle habitait.  
>Quoi que...Si ! Jane ! Elle se rappela que Jane avait dit qu'elles habitaient dans une énorme villa en Nouvelle-Zélande ! Lise se releva, déterminée, elle avait une chance de sauver sa bien-aimée ! Maintenant, le nouveau problème, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'y rendre, et vite.<p>

Elle avait cogité pendant une dizaine de minutes, et s'était rappelée que Ranne avait un jet privé, bah oui que voulez vous, la vente d'esclave, ça rapporte !

En prenant la route vers la seconde folle, Lise se dit qu'elle avait de drôle d'amies...

* * *

><p>Elle... aurait voulu arrivé à un autre moment chez Ranne... Oui elle aurait bien voulu. Voir celle-ci entrain de copuler avec Aria l'avait gênée. Ouais, certes, elle faisait pareil avec Foxie, mais c'était différent, y'avais pas de cordes ni de télécommandes...*** Et cette position, mon dieu qu'elles étaient souples !<p>

Ranne, ne voulant nullement arrêter ces « câlins », ni Aria d'ailleurs, avait dit entre deux gémissements de se rendre dans son bureau, et qu'il y avait un téléphone sur sa table, qu'elle devait prendre puis dire l'endroit où elle voulait se téléporter avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Cadeau du prof de SLG à ce qu'il parait.

Elle s'y était rendu en vitesse, ne voulant entendre d'autres gémissements, et avait saisi le téléphone avant d'exécuter ce que lui avait dit Ranne.

Il y eut une lumière jaune, et en une fraction de seconde, elle disparut du bureau, et atterrit dans le hall de Jane et Powo. Il faisait sombre, comment cela se faisait-il ?

Elle réfléchit, et se souvint qu'il y avait onze heures de décalage horaire entre la France et la Nouvelle-Zélande. Il devait être à peine une heure du matin ici...

Elle rangea le téléphone dans une petite poche qu'elle avait fait en haut de sa cuisse droite, et s'aventura dans la maison.

Le panda ne savait où aller, et putain que la maison était gigantesque ! Elle avait jeté des coups d'œil dans les serrures, et dans l'une d'elle, elle avait vu Jane dormir, et dans une autre trois petites filles. Elle était sur le cul. Comment avaient-elles fait pour avoir des gosses… ? F-preg ? C'était étrange... Un dessin F-preg avec Foxie... « Hey hey hey ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! » se dit-elle en continuant de fouiller la villa, se cachant dès qu'un animal passait dans les parages. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait ! Il y'avait même des Pokémon et deux digimon... Mais passons.

Elle trouva un escalier qui menait vers le haut, et monta les marches unes-à-unes, guettant le moindre bruit, étrange ou non.

Arrivée devant une immense porte en fer, elle se baissa et regarda à travers la serrure, frissonnant au passage à cause du froid, et vit que seule Foxie se trouvait dans la salle. Salle par ailleurs immense, et hormis quatre grandes plantes vertes placées dans chaque coin de la pièce, il n'y avait que des armes blanches et armes à feu accrochés au mur.

La jeune demoiselle était assise derrière une table, en train d'activé son bras droit, certainement en train de dessiner. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle donc pas enfuie ?

Pour faire cliché, Lise entendit des bruits de pas venir d'en bas. Elle paniqua et maudit la personne arrivant, ouvrit la porte, rentra dans la salle, et, sans que sa compagne ne la remarque, se cacha derrière une plante verte où un bulbizarre dormait.

La kidnappeuse entra à son tour, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, gratta ses cornes en soupirant, et s'approcha de la table où la jeune renarde fougère dessinait toujours.

-Tu en penses…. ? Fit Foxie en baillant, les yeux fatigués dont les paupières commençaient déjà à se fermer.

-Ho il est très joli celui là aussi ! Tiens, maintenant tu vas les dessiner dans un ballon dirigeable !

Le panda était énervée, comment avait-elle osé la faire travailler comme un chien ?! Et puis elle n'était pas son esclave ! Ni la sienne, bien qu'elle adorait déconnait là dessus sur le net.

Foxie prenait plaisir à faire les dessins de Lise, et elle adorait voir les deux perles marrons s'illuminer à chaque fin de dessin. Elle adorait surtout lorsque celle-ci lui donnait un câlin suivi d'un baiser passionné.

Mais là, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, et cela brisait le cœur de l'ursidé de voir sa moitié dans cet état. Elle allait lui faire payer.

Doucement, elle sortit de sa cachette et se rapprocha sans un bruit d'elle. Une fois à proximité, elle leva sa batte et tenta de frapper la tête de la kidnappeuse, mais deux lianes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, la ligotant, et la forçant à lâcher son arme au sol, alors qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise.

-Lise ! cria Foxie en arrêtant de dessiner, surprise et inquiète.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais si simple à buter ma petite ? Fit la fille escargot en se retournant avec un sourire hautain.

-Sale raclure !

-Merci du compliment.

Elle fit un pas sur le coté, regardant derrière lise.

-Merci Zetsu ! T'est un bon bulbizarre !

Le Pokémon en question, qui était toujours dans son pot de terre sourit, et répondit a sa maitresse dans son langage, ne lâchant pas le panda de ses lianes. Foxie s'était levée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amante, mais un regard noir de sa kidnappeuse la fit rassoir tout de suite, terrorisée, obéissant au « tu ne bouges pas» qu'avait prononcé la tarée, ce qui enrageait l'ursidé.

-Libère Foxie !

-Nah. Je veux qu'elle me dessine encore plein de Aria/Ranne, de Matoine et de Zombies, fit-elle en prenant les dessins qui se trouvaient sur la petite table, qu'elle regarda à nouveau, élargissant son sourire pervers, avant de les ranger dans un tiroir.

-Powo, laisse la tranquille ! On avait conclu un marché !

-Maaah, j'lui fais pas de mal là !

-Un quoi ? S'étonna Lise, inquiète.

-Elle savait que tu essayerai de me retrouver, et elle voulait te tuer pour être tranquille... Je lui ai dit qu'en échange des dessins je ne m'enfuirais pas, et qu'elle ne devait pas te faire de mal. Je... voulais te protéger...

Elle avait baissé la tête, triste.

-Comme c'est mignon... Tiens, dessine un Foxie/Lise aussi, ça va être sympa !

-Mais, t'en a rien a foutre de ce qu'elle dit ! Gueula la reine du Mpreg.

- Ben...ouais, dit-elle simplement en montrant toute ses dents, énervant la panda qui tentait de se libérer. Arrête de gigoter comme ça, ça fait penser au hentai avec les tentacules...

Les trois jeunes filles manquèrent de vomir. Une fois remises de leurs émotions, Powo se tourna face à Foxie, et réfléchissait sur où pourrait se trouver le couple pour le dessin.

-Je suis désolée Lise... J'aurais du t'écouter... murmura la renarde tout bas.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, tentant de se retenir de pleurer, mais une larme coula tout de même, ce qui n'échappa à Lise. L'ursidé ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, puis les rouvrit, lançant un regard noir à la perverse.

-Comment... Oses-tu... Faire pleurer... Ma Foxie...

Elle allait la tuer pour avoir fait ça.

Lise baissa la tête et mordit la liane sauvagement, manquant de la casser. Zetsu hurla et l'envoya en l'air, la libérant. Le panda fit un salto arrière, retombant sur ses pattes, attrapa un katana accroché au mur, alors que son adversaire transforma ses doigts en de longs pics d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Lise fonça sur elle et avant que Powo ne lui donne un coup de griffe, elle saisit le téléphone et dit « derrière Powo » puis appuya sur la touche. Elle disparut, étonnant la zombie qui sentit une lame s'abattre sur son cou, tranchant finalement celui-ci, faisant voler la tête ahurie plus loin.

-What the fuck Bitch ? Gueula la tête coupée.

Lise avait oublié ce petit détail.

Powo était un zombie escargot, et n'était pas si simple à tuer.

Elle recula vite, évitant un coup du zombie, dont la tête commençait à repousser, alors que l'ancienne disparaissait peu a peu.

-Woaw ! Tu m'as bien eue sur ce coup ! Je suis impressionnée ! Félicita celle-ci en faisant craquer son cou, alors que sa tête avait terminé de se reformer. Fini de jouer maintenant.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Foxie.

-Viens donc salope ! Gueula Lise.

-Powo qu'est ce que tu fous ? Fit une voix aiguë à la porte.

L'interpellé se raidit et fit disparaître ses cornes et ses griffes, se redressa et se tourna, faisant face à la personne.

-Jane !...les enfants ? Que faites vous là, vous n'êtes pas censées dormir ? Demanda la mère de famille surprise qui se gratta l'arrière du crane en s'approchant d'eux.

-Ami a fait un cauchemar, déclara une petite brune avec les yeux noisette qui portait un kigurumi lapin de couleur blanc et marron.

-Et le lit est très vide sans toi. Compléta Sa femme.

-Haaaan...

Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ses filles et posa ses mains sur chacune de leurs épaules.

-Donnez moi quelques petites minutes et maman viendra vous border, ok ?

-On peut dormir avec vous ? Demanda Ami, qui avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux bouclés, ressemblant fortement à sa deuxième mère.

-Elle en dit quoi maman lunette ?

Powo releva la tête caressant les cheveux de ses filles, ayant complètement oublié les deux protagonistes derrière elle.

-Ça ne la dérange pas, mais il faudrait que tu te douches avant, fit-elle en la détaillant, voyant que plusieurs de ses membres étaient ensanglantés.

-Maman Snail a encore fait de la peinture ?

-Ouai, tout plein de peinture ! Aller, Ami, Elena, en attendant allez dans notre chambre et regarder la télé !

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent, et coururent en direction de la dite chambre, alors que Jane regardait sa compagne. Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Ça va les occuper pendant que tu me frotteras le dos!

-J'vais seulement te frotter le dos ?

Powo étira un sourire amusé et se leva.

-Au fait, Lise, Foxie, vous foutez quoi ici ?

Powo se raidit, un sourire niais étalé sur le visage.

-Elle a essayé de...

Lise se tut en sentant le bout d'une lame dans son dos, ne bougea plus d'un poil, et déglutit en tenant la main de Foxie.

-Je les entrainais ! Foxie au dessin et Lise au combat ! Ahah ! Elle est super forte pour un panda ! Bon aller allons-y !

Jane décroisa les bras, salua ses deux amies, avant de prendre sa compagne par la main, la trainant dans la salle de bain dont elles purent entendre un « tu mens mal » adressé à une Powo qui grommelait.

La lame fut abaissée, et une petite fille ressemblant à Powo avec des cicatrices sur le corps sortit de leurs dos, partant rejoindre Zetsu avec une trousse de soin dans l'autre main.

Lise soupira, puis hoqueta de surprise en sentant un corps chaud lui sauter dessus et l'enlacer. Remise de ses sensations, elle la serra aussi fort que possible, heureuse de retrouver sa renarde fougère.

-Merci... merci Lise...

La panda essuya les nouvelles larmes qui commençaient à couler, et embrassa chacune des paupières, gratifiant le visage de sa belle d'un sourire joyeux, alors qu'elles s'embrassèrent dans la seconde d'après. Un baiser doux et puissant à la fois, alors que chacune s'enlaçait un peu plus fort, s'assurant que l'autre était bien là.

Un « Beurk » provenant de la petite firent stopper net leur baiser.

-On se barre ? Proposa Foxie en se grattant le crane.

-Avec plaisir !

Et c'est en prenant l'étrange téléphone et en demandant à se rendre dans la salle de bain d'Antoine Daniel que cette histoire se termine.

End

* * *

><p>*Non je rassure, je ne touche qu'à mes quatre petites victimes chéries ahah  cœur/

**c'est beau de rêver xD

***J'vais tellement me faire défoncer la gueule pour avoir dit ça xD

Bien bien bien, ça vous a plu mes petits insectes chéris ?

Pourquoi Lise ne s'est pas directement téléportée à côté de Foxie ? Parce que l'ananas.

… il y a quelques minutes, AngelMJ m'a fait un dessin ou il porte des lunettes...je suis encore sur le cul... JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE ! 8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8DD8D (vous fait partager sa bonne humeur xD)

à la prochaine, passez une bonne journée/soirée, je vous aimes infiniment /pluie de coeur/

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
